Liberation of the Slave
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: Rapture and obsession is a hard thing to free yourself from especially when you walk on the lines of hatred, love and slavery. It’s even worse then those walls crumble and you get pulled under the waves of sanity. HHHOC OneShot, slightly S&Mish.


Disclaimer: I am, in no way, shape or form connected to the WWE. If I was, well let's just say that Candice Michelle would have needed a nose job long ago and Matt Hardy would be locked in my closet. I also don't own the lyrics to 'Change' by Deftones either.

A/N: Ok, I've had the idea for a wrestling character in my head for awhile now and I had a huge, almost never-ending plot line for her but I don't enough time or patience to write it at the moment so I'm going to attempt to squeeze it all into a one-shot so it might be a little jumpy. I just hope it's not too choppy. And I was originally going to use the entire song but I found that I couldn't span it over eleven pages so I just used it for the beginning and then I ran out of room so…….blah. Sorry if it's confusing.

Summery: Rapture and obsession is a hard thing to free yourself from - especially when you walk on the lines of hatred, love and slavery. It's even worse then those walls crumble and you get pulled under the waves of sanity. One-Shot, slightly S&M-ish. Rated for sexual situations. I will warn youthis fic is highly sexual so if you're offended, don't read and don't say i didn't warn you.

Liberation of the Slave

She sat in the room, alone. She didn't care that everyone was gone and she was sitting in a hotel room alone, she liked it that way. She didn't want to be around people, she just wanted to think. She was surprised that people left her on her own anymore, after what she had did after that bastard drove her entirely off her rocker.

She hated him, more then she could have thought possible. But why wouldn't she? After what he did, after what she did under his influences, after everything. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember. Too bad that wasn't an option.

She had a good life, growing up in Canada with her cousin, Chris Jericho. She was happily married to Dave Batista. She was a smiling, joking coffee-crazed, sugar-addicted women with violent tendencies. But he didn't like that. Didn't like to see her happy. The sadist in him wanted to break her, make her suffer in some way. She still didn't know why the Cerebral Assassin had chosen her from a wide selection of stupid, blonde and easily manipulated candidates.

Maybe it was because that she wasn't any of those things. She was different, she was strong-willed and fiery and stronger then most of the other little bitches who could barely fight their way out of a cardboard box.

_**I've watched you change **_

_**Into a fly**_

He had walked up to her, one day when she getting coffee. He had an amazing talent for walking silently when he wanted to, it was almost scary, given his size. He hand placed his hand on her thigh and she had started, whirling around and glaring at him as he smirked.

"Nervous?" He asked, mocking her.

"Get bent Hunter." She shoved past him and left, not really thinking anything of it and totally unaware of his watching the swing of her hips as she walked away, or the smirk on his face and the glint in his eye. She certainly didn't have a clue that in a few short days she would be grabbed from behind and shoved into a room by the same man. She whirled on him.

"What the fuck?" He smirked and locked her arms behind her. She struggled and he smirked, his large arms holding her back easily. "Let me go!"

"I like the way you move, hun." He said calmly, a hint of laughter in his voice. And he wasn't lying. There was something about her fighting him that was sexy. He wanted to defeat the little wildcat, as he had dubbed her. "Do it just a little to the left."

"Go fuck yourself and let me go!" She struggled harder and, growing tired of this, sat her in a chair and began tying her to it. "Stop! What the fuck is your issue?"

"You'll see." His breath was on her neck and she shivered in spite of herself. He left for a moment, the door closing with a heavy thud and she tried not to panic. She could hear the match going on in the ring and tried to free herself but it was no use. He knew how to tie very tight knots. The door opened again and Eugene was thrown threw it, looking confused and scared but he relaxed when he saw her.

He smiled and tried to walk to her but he barely made it two steps before Hunter was on him, throwing him almost across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looked over at her and smirked, hitting him again and again. She screamed for him to stop, tried madly to free herself and finally something in her broke and she fell silent. The only noise was the sound of Eugene's screaming and the hard thuds as Hunter's fist struck him over and over again.

_**I looked away**_

_**You were on fire**_

That was how it started, how everything was put into motion. When it was over, he let her go but she remained still and silent. He could see that she had gone into shock and smirked. It was the effect that he was going for. He knew her type of character, a protector, someone who fought for the innocent. And you couldn't get anymore innocent then a grown man who acts like he's five.

He knew that would fuck her up, to see something so innocent be beaten like a wild dog. The ropes slid off her shoulder and she slowly got up, never saying a word and shouldering past him, into the hallway. He watched her with a critical eyes and inwardly smiled darkly. She certainly looked insane.

And she was.

_**I watched a change**_

_**In you**_

_**It's like you never had wings**_

Later on, Dave had found her in her room, dead looking and writing intently on the wall with a black marker. Random phrases and sentences that made no sense to anyone but her. And him, if he had seen them. But he didn't. Batista had been scared for her, that something had happened to her but she wouldn't talk, wouldn't say a word. If she said anything at all, it was biting and harsh. She had always had a temper, always been a little bitter underneath it all, but nothing like this.

She had stormed out of the room, leaving him behind and walked around the hotel that the WWE team was staying in. And it was there, sitting under a tree in the dark that he found her. He leaned down beside her and stroked her cheek, like he cared.

_**Now you feel**_

_**So Alive**_

_**I've watched you change**_

She wasn't stupid, she knew that it was him that had hurt her friend, but in her state she didn't think to hate him. On the contrary, she feared him, worshipped him almost. They went back to his hotel room that night and another part of her was unleashed. A wild, torrent sexuality that he loved. He loved what he had done, making her insane and broken. He had beaten her, she was his. His little whore, and his little tool.

She still remembered him crushing into the wall, his lips everywhere as he drove her into it, thrusting into her with a reckless abandon that she only found pleasure in. His rhythm was hard and fast, making her nails dig into his shoulders, blood welling up from the marks as they moved. It took hours for them to spend their passion and she found that it made everything make sense, if only for a little while during the time that her mind and body were numb from it all. He still had scratch marks on his back the next morning and a bite mark on his chest.

_**I took you home**_

_**Set you on the glass**_

Her husband had worried about her, worried that something was wrong but shut him and even her cousin, who was like her brother, out. The next week on the show she had come out in the middle of a Diva's match and beaten the living shit out of both of them, even her own best friend, another women in the biz called Dakota who was currently with her previous obsession, Randy Orton.

No-one could understand why but Hunter laid back, watching the monitor in the back and smirked in that annoying way of his. He had truly created a monster. That night they had their own private celebration, lost in waves and waves of pleasure and pain combined, her screams and moans lost in the ceiling.

Things continued that way for awhile, her unexplained violence and insanity, her betrayal of her friends and family. And then Backlash came up and Batista was set for a match. Following Hunter's plan she came out to ringside during the match and hit her own husband in the head with a steel chair. The crack resounded throughout the whole ring and her own insane laughing.

_**I pulled off your wings**_

_**Then I laughed**_

His music had played and he had came out, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her deeply and passionately for all to see. She never explained to Batista how it happened, just walked away, not caring that she had just torn his heart out and trampled over it. She was a monster, and He couldn't have been happier.

She was his for a year, his flunky, his whore, his finest creation since Evolution and Generation X. Fucking up her best friend's life, nearly costing her her child and making Dakota want to kill her where she stood. It was a miracle that she didn't, really.

Somewhere along the line she had disobeyed him, finding courage and telling him to go to hell. He had slapped her hard across the face, making her cry out in pain before she began hitting him wildly. He had simply thrown her into the closet, letting her scream and rage and cry all she wanted, not a trace of caring in him.

_**I watched a change**_

_**In you**_

_**It's like you never had wings**_

Matt Hardy, the man who was like her brother tried to stop her, to bring her back and it took nearly the entire year before he was able to make her even vaguely listen to him. After a long talk he kissed her and suggested hat she stayed with him the night, that she avoided Hunter after the closet incident. She complied with his idea and at some point had tried to get frisky, touching his chest, taking her shirt and kissing him but he refused, locking her tightly to his side.

She ran home to him the next day, trying to make excuses but he wasn't stupid. He hit her, screaming at her and calling her a dirty little slut for fucking Matt. It was painful but she remained as silent as she could, not wanting to give him another reason to smack her around.

_**Now you feel**_

_**So alive**_

Scared, she had came to him in tears, crying into his chest, covered in bruises. Seeing this, he finally mustered up the courage he had been building up for an entire year and told her that he loved her and gave her the ultimatum - be his and forget Triple H, or forget him and continue living life like a puppet. Smiling, she had promised to get herself free of him.

_**I've watched you change**_

_**It's like you never had wings **_

He had been fighting John Cena for the title and she had come out, smirking and supporting a small but heavy sledgehammer. The scene was all to familiar. She hit him smack in the head, blood instantly flowing from the wound.

_**I look at the cross**_

_**Then I look away**_

"Don't you touch me!" She screamed, hitting him again. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" In the end, Matt had to pull her off him from the fear that would literally beat his skull in. And so, another notch was made on her belt of men she had destroyed.

_**Give you the lungs to**_

_**Blow me away……**_

That night had been different, Matt's touches and caresses softer then Hunter's mindless pounding. She had fallen asleep in his arms, safe and sound and content. Dakota was leery of her but slowly things went back to normal as she tried to re-forge the bridges that she had burned.

And now…….he had the balls to tell her that he was sorry? As if that would change a fucking thing! As if that would make light of everything he had done to her? The thought alone made her want to smash something - ideally, his face.

He had come to her, asking her to become a part of DX, to replace China in his and Shawn's little fold. The offer was tempting but she wasn't about to go ten feet near that prick, even though Shawn was like the father she never really had. But as far as Hunter was concerned, he could go fuck himself. Like she believed him anyway. He joins forces with Shawn again and suddenly he had a heart? Pigs would fly sooner.

The ringing of her cell jolted her back to reality and she answered it without even checking the call ID. If she had, then she probably would have never answered it at all.

"Hello?"

"So, have you decided on what you want?" Just hearing his voice made her want to break something.

"Fuck off." She snarled and went to hang up when he stopped her.

"Look, I know. You hate me, I get it. But just let me talk to you ok?" She remained in silence. "Ok? Come over and we're just going to talk." More silence. "Fine then." The line went dead and she closed it slowly, trying to deny the fact that she was even tempted to take his offer. She hated him. But her mind argued the fact that at least he was trying to reach some middle ground. Making a frustrated noise she threw her phone down and reached for her shoes.

Far too soon she was outside of his hotel room. She wanted to knock but was frozen, unable to do so. She tried to will her hand to move, reasoning with herself that she wasn't a cruel person - well, not anymore. Thinking to herself that she was an idiot she knocked on the damn door.

He opened it, his face momentarily surprised before he backed up, letting her in and shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said calmly. She turned to face him.

"I was against my better judgment." She answered sharply. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Like I said before, I want you to join DX."

"And why should I join in anything with you?" She bit back. "You drove me insane, you fucked me, you locked me in closets, I began writing on walls and I didn't know which way was up!" Her voice became louder as she described her emotions, getting to a dangerous pitch.

"Look, I'm fucking sorry for that!" He snapped. "And I don't say that a lot so you better have fucking heard me."

"Like that changes anything! You can't just say sorry and make it all go away." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Fine, whatever it's your choice." He answered. "I don't care anymore. I'm not going to waste my time fighting with you." Silence fell over them and she leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest. Time seemed to stand still before he finally spoke. "I know I fucked you up, and I shouldn't have but you can't hold it against me forever."

"Why not?"

"You have to get over it." He replied lightly.

"Easy for you to say." He shrugged and walked closer to her, leaning right into her face.

"It's your choice. When you decide, you know where to find me." He walked away, dismissing her and she stormed out of the room and back into her own trying to ignore the fact that her legs were weak. She hated herself for it, she really did but he still held some kind of strange power of her and it was scary.

Flopping back down onto her bed she stared at the ceiling and wondered why the hell she was a bitch for punishment.

* * *

If there was anything that DX was known for, it was causing trouble which is exactly which they spent the next week doing. She was tempted to accept the offer, become part of them and let her mischievous side out but she didn't trust herself around him.

But when she watched the pranks they pulled on McMan, she couldn't resist. She wanted to be part of it, part of the reunion. Steeling her nerve she knocked on his dressing room door, her nerves making her stomach clench. He opened the door and leaned against it.

"Fine." She answered. "I'll do it." He smirked.

"Do what?" He knew exactly what she was talking about and she knew that he was just doing because he wanted to bug her.

"Join DX." He grinned and nodded.

"Ok then……. get ready to come out in about…" He glanced at his watch. "10 minutes." She nodded and waked away. When the reunion happened, she couldn't believe how cool it was. It was all music and green flashing lights, the roars and cheers of the crowd blocking out all else.

She glanced over at him and mentally marveled the fact that she was at his side again when she had once sworn to tear his living throat out. But she was smiling and grinning something that she had once seriously wondered if she would ever do again. She could feel the teenager who was still raving and rebelling stir in her, bringing back a piece of herself that she had lost somewhere on the way.

And all too soon it was over and the stadium was empty and her, Hunter and Shawn were heading back to Hunter's place for a party.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, holding up a drink. "To DX…….and more trouble making." They chimed in on the toast and downed their drinks.

"I doubt McMan is going to be too thrilled." Hunter drawled before grinning. "At least we know were doing something right." She laughed and hugged Shawn who hugged back, kissing her on the top of her head.

"And don't forget Kei, the newest member of our team!" He lifted another glass. "To Kei, the sexist 21 year old I've ever seen!" She laughed and joined the toast, not worried at all. She knew he could never think of her in that way, it would like wanting to have sex with your daughter. "Now all we need is a lap dance." She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Old pervert."

"I'll drink to that." Hunter added, lifting his glass momentarily before drinking some. The party lasted for a good two hours before Shawn glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Well, kids it's about I got home to the wife." He said, downing the last of his beverage. "She is one women you don't want mad at you!"

"See ya Shawn." She said smiling and giving him a big hug. The men shook hands, hugging being far too girlie for their taste and suddenly she realized with a horrifying lurch that she was alone with him……. again. They sat in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Minutes dragged by and still nothing.

There was she wanted to say to him, but the words just wouldn't come out. She wanted to tell him that she hated him, that he had ruined her life and that her joining DX was in no way an act or forgiveness but the words remained stuck in her throat. Once the tension was drawn out to the point that she thought it might kill her she finally spoke.

"You know I haven't forgiven you, right?" He turned and looked at her.

"I would have been very surprised if you had."

"Good." She replied. "Glad that's settled." More awkward silence. There was one simple word that she was struggling to force out of her mouth but she was having extreme trouble with it. Who knew that one little three letter word could be so hard to say. Finally she was able to say it. "Why?" Her eyes turned to meet his dead on. "Why did you do it?"

"I knew you would ask this sooner or later." He sighed and leaned back in his chair before turning to gaze at her. "I wanted to conquer you." She sat there, her face blank.

"What?"

"I wanted to conquer you." He repeated calmly. "You were bitchy and strong-willed and I wanted to see if I could break that. I don't know really….. I think I just wanted to see if I could." Her eyes darkened dramatically.

"So this whole thing was just one big, twisted mind-fuck game?" He nodded calmly, trying not to show any emotion.

"Pretty much." She was across the room in three strides and all that could be heard was something like a gunshot as her hand lashed out and slapped him across the face - hard.

"You bastard!" She went to hit him again but he stopped her by grabbing her arms.

"I never said I liked it or was proud of it." He reasoned, already having experienced how unstable she was first hand. Then again, he really had no-one to blame but himself.

"Doesn't mean a thing to me." She hissed. "I'm not anyone's source of entertainment. I'm not anyone's toy!" He sighed and let her arms go, confusing her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine then, hit me. Get it out of your system, I don't care." She stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he serious?

"You're just trying to take the fun out of it." He shook his head, grinning.

"No, I just find it kind of sexy." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. As much as she hated to admit it, a twisted part of her like it too. She liked hitting him and knowing that it wasn't doing anything, knowing that he liked it - it awoke something in her too but she wasn't going to go there. She finished her drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

"Well, I should get going." She said, a slight chill to her voice but stopped when he rested his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to flinch away from his touch, to scream and run away from him but she held still, her heart for some reason beating faster. She turned to face him and gulped. She was close to him………very close to him. And was getting closer on the account that she was getting backed into a wall. "Hunter don't." She demanded. "You said this wouldn't happen."

"That was before you hit me." He pointed out, kissing her neck. She wanted to pull away but couldn't and before she knew it, she was kissing him and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

His arms instantly gripped her waist and her mind screamed at her that she hated him, which was in no way a lie. She still hated him with a fiery passion but it was that passion that made her want him. Her back hit a wall and she groaned as he deepened the kiss.

His hands trailed up her shirt, leaving hot trails on her bare flesh and tried to stop the moan that was rising in her throat. He broke away from her kiss and attacked her neck as she pulled him closer to her. There was something inside her that had wanted and missed this, no matter much she would love to kill the bastard herself. They broke apart briefly and before she knew it, her shirt was off and he was running his hands over her breasts, slipping them free of her bra.

"Bed." She was barely able to make the word out as her mind spun, making it hard for her to concentrate. He easily picked her as of she weighed nothing, taking her through the living room before both of them fell in a heap on his bed.

Despite what her head was screaming at her she found his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it into some dark corner of the room. Her breasts pushed against his chest and the only sound in the room besides their heavy breathing was the sound of her bra unhooking and being thrown onto the ground.

Flesh was against flesh, making her close her eyes in longing as his hands ran down her side and over her chest. Letting out a little whimper she ground her hips against him. He pulled away from his attack on her breasts long enough to remove her pants and then continued his administrations.

Her mind spun in a thousand directions as she felt her panties sliding down her legs. She wanted to tell him to stop, that she had promised Matt that she would stay with him, that she loved him but she could hardly form the thought, let alone the words. His hands slid along the inside of her thighs making her breath harder and look up at him with glazed eyes.

"I hate you." The fire in her eyes told him that she meant them and he smirked back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Without warning he entered two fingers in her, making her hips buck as she grabbed into his shoulder, rocking her hips. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning and tasted blood. Giving up on the battle she threw her head back, moaning as he continued his motions, the grip on his shoulders getting harder. He inserted one more finger, making her almost cry out as hot pleasure rushed through her small body. Then, suddenly it was gone making her abruptly feel empty. She opened her eyes and looked to see him smirking.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." He answered, slipping off the rest of his clothing. Anticipation seeped through her and she instantly spread her legs as if inviting him. He stared down at her for a moment, taking in her form, her curved hips before swiftly entering her making her yelp in pleasant surprise and moan his name. Patience in bed was not exactly what he was know for.

She wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling him into her and rocking her hips wildly trying to make up for the time that they had been apart. He awoke something in her, something sexy and provocative that no-one seemed to be able to reach. When she was with him she didn't care that it was rough and fast, in fact she found pleasure in it. He touched something in her soul, a locked away well of sexuality that would make her willing to jump him in a hallway - if it was him. And only if it was him. She didn't understand it but she wasn't complaining.

What they were doing was by no means gentle but it wasn't the fast, hard, senseless fucking that she was used to with him. He kissed her collarbone as they continued moving. She moaned, grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Their orgasms hit them like a ton of bricks, making fireworks explode in the back of her mind as she let out one final scream. He collapsed into her, using her breasts as pillows as they both caught there breath. Slowly he got up and, seeing that her lip was bleeding slightly, kissed the blood away. They didn't say anything to each other and they there sweaty, panting and entirely spent.

I mean, what was there really to say to someone whom you hated with a passion and who you had just had mind-blowing sex with? Not a whole lot really.

"You know this a one-time thing right?" She said tentatively. He raised his head to look at her sleepily. "I'm with Matt - and I love him."

"Whatever you say." He replied, slinging a lazy arm over her hips.

"I mean it." She said, firmer. "One time, and one time only." He didn't reply and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Letting it go she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes to sleep when another thought popped into her head. "Did you really mean what you said? About being sorry."

"I told you I was only going to say it once." He answered, unmoving from his human pillow. Despite her hatred for him she couldn't help but smile. That was about as close to a yes as she was ever going to get.

* * *

She was a slut.

Or at least, that's what she felt like every time her and Hunter found some remote place in which to have sex in. This time it was a closet and she flew out of it, fixing her clothes and her hair before she had to fight her match.

Of course, it was completely obvious what she had been doing. Anyone with half a brain could see that she had just been getting naughty with someone, what with the flushed face and the sweating. Most probably just assumed that she had been banging Matt instead of their sworn enemy. But who in the hell ever said that life made sense?

Hunter came out after her, smirking with that universally male hee-hee-I-just-laid look and she shot him a mildly annoyed glare.

"You go away." He smirked and placed his hand on her thigh making her lean into him from habit.

"Why?" He asked playfully and she shoved him off. He backed away, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Fine then, be a bipolar bitch, see if I care."

"Haha." She replied sarcastically. "Now, if you're finished I have some ass to go kick."

"Good luck with that." He called after her as she began to walk away. "Maybe if you win I can give you a reward." He grinned slyly, making the suggestiveness of the words perfectly clear. She merely rolled her eyes and ran for the ramp as she heard her music start.

She knew that I was just her paranoia but everyone that she passed on the way there seemed to be looking at her, a knowing look on there face, like they knew what a slut she wad. She prayed that it was just her imagination.

Prayed with everything she had and then some.

The moaning filled the air of Hunter's empty, just on the other side of the wall. He knew that it was Kei and that Matt asshole who she was staying with in the room beside him and the sound made a white-hot anger pump through him.

He was the one who was supposed to make her moan, not some scrawny little bastard who barely knew what he was doing. The sound intensified and he couldn't take it anymore. His fist hit the wall with a heavy thud just as her last gasp of pleasure could be heard.

He stood there, shaking with rage even after the sounds were gone. She was his and he didn't like other people touching what was his.

Didn't like it one fucking bit.

* * *

She stood in her dressing room, pulling on her top that she was planning on fighting in when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it, pulling it open, revealing Hunter. A greeting was on her lips but at the look on his face it died before it even got past her mouth. He walked towards her, menacing and making her back up. He kicked the door shut behind him, the resounding thud filling the room.

"Hunter?" Her voice was tight, scared.

"Why the hell did you have to fuck him right in the room beside me!" Her eyes widened at his sudden burst of rage and shrank back at little. Despite their physical relationship she still harbored a deep hatred and fear of him. He knew this and didn't really care because she usually took out her hatred on him in pleasing ways.

"Hey, I don't get to choose the room you know." He placed both hands on either side of her head, pressing his palms against the wall as he tried to fight down the wild urge to claim her as his right then and there. He didn't care if all he had was a fucking wall.

"Dump him." He growled, his eyes flashing darkly.

"No!" Kei shot back.

"Why not?"

"You're still with that little bitch, Princess Stephanie." She replied heatedly. "You don't see me complaining."

"That's different - she's pregnant." He countered, staring down the much smaller women.

"I'm not going to have a double rule book." She answered. "You stay with Princess Bitch, I stay with Matt."

"You know I can't leave her! She's fucking pregnant for God sake!"

"Not my problem." She dipped under his arm and walked over to the bench, putting on her 'ring boots' as she called them.

"What do you see in him anyway?" He demanded, whirling on her as she laced up her high boots, pausing to look at him.

"He loves me." She answered swiftly and calmly. "He doesn't treat me like a whore or an object and he's never once fucked me in the back of a car." She laced her second boot and walked out of the room, the heels of her boots clacking against the hard ground.

He stood in the now empty room, breathing heavily as he tried to fight his anger before he broke something. And with his size, he was very unlikely that he wouldn't succeed in doing so.

"That bitch……" He said, but it was more like a sigh. He should have expected this. He was, after all, her maker. It was his fault. He had made her the stubborn, insane bitch that was today.

* * *

The weeks went by and things were normal. She remained with Matt at night, and jumped Hunter in various places during the day and the guilt was killing her, eating her inside. So when she called him on his cell at night, he was more then a little surprised.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you." Kei didn't even bother to tell him who it was. She knew that he would instantly know. He smirked to himself.

"Where?"

"Meet me in Central Park." She answered, he nodded even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Ok then." He hung up and began driving. He wondered what she was up too, he knew that she met him at night, that she was with her stupid boyfriend whom he sorely wished was on Raw instead of Smackdown so he could have an excuse to beat the shit out of him.

She was waiting there when he arrived, her long black hair hanging lose. He had to admit that she looked beautiful but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. His train of thought was wondering what the hell she was up too. She walked towards him, not even bothering to say hello before she got straight to the point.

"This has to stop." He was taken aback and stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"What?"

"This has to stop." She repeated. "This, us - it has to stop."

"And how many times have I heard this?" He asked cockily, smirking at her but her eyes remained determined and fixed right in him. There was nothing in her face that told him that she didn't mean exactly what she said.

"This is different." She replied sternly. "There's a change of circumstance."

"Like what?" His voice was slightly mocking, like he didn't believe her, like she was about to come up with some flimsy excuse and then go back on it in two weeks. He certainly didn't expect the next words to leave her mouth.

"Me and Matt are engaged." The words hit him almost like a physical blow. It took him several seconds before his jealousy kicked in and he found his voice.

"Break it off." He commanded, meeting her eyes in a silent clash.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love him." She replied coldly. "Because he doesn't make me feel cheap or thinks he owns me. For a thousand other reasons that I don't have to answer to you!"

"He doesn't own you." He snarled and she looked at him as if she could kill him.

"And you do?" She growled. He didn't reply, knowing that there was simply no way to answer that question and not have it result in some physical injury. "Didn't think so." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kei." She turned to face him, the light casting shadows on her face.

"Forget it, Hunter." The words sounded harsh, but her voice was surprisingly soft. "This can't go on anymore and that's that. You've had a hold on me for far too long. I think it's about time I freed myself."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "Things haven't been that way since you beat the shit out of me with a sledgehammer!" She smiled bitterly.

"You're lying. And you know it." She replied. "Maybe not that extreme but you've still been owning me, dominating me, keeping me yours and under your thumb. You were sneaky about it, I'll give you that. I just didn't see it until now." He wanted to tell her that he thought she was insane but knew that that would be an extremely unwise idea. That and the bitch was kind of making sense.

"And I suppose Matt opened your eyes?" He sneered and jealousy pumped through him, almost like a physical ache. He wouldn't lose her. He refused to lose her even though he knew that in the end he would.

"He's opened my eyes to a lot of things." She answered coldly. "This was just more important then the rest. I'm sorry Hunter, but it's about time that I broke my own chains." She turned away and in one impulsive movement he grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her flat on the mouth. Instead of screaming and shoving him away as he expected she allowed herself to fall into it before breaking away softly and staring straight into his eyes. "Goodbye Hunter." Her voice was soft and she turned away slowly.

He watched her leave, her small form getting farther and farther away from him as he tried to ignore the fact that he was hurt in anyway. He turned and started walking in the other direction.

He never looked back to see her gazing at him departing, or the one single tear that fell from her eye.

A/N:

Well there it is! I hope you all liked it. Like I said before, it's an idea that's been running around in my head and I finally had to write it because it was driving me nuts, but at least I know that I'll be able to sleep now! # Cheers # Anyways, this is my first wrestling fic so I would greatly appreciate it if you please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
